


Single White Male Seeks...

by girlintheglen



Series: One Hit Wonders [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: An Impromptu Challenge entry from Section VII





	Single White Male Seeks...

  
World adventurer has just returned from Arctic expedition (a professional hazard).  
I am interested in a woman with a warm heart who loves a night out on the town, champagne and the feel of mink on your skin. If you're old enough to vote and have seen Breakfast at Tiffany's more than once, we might make some magic.

World traveler recently returned from Arctic expedition seeks female companionship. You should be reasonably pretty, with an  agreeable disposition and inquisitive mind.  Ability to cook is highly desireable. No dogs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is important to remember that the minimum voting age, up until 1972, was 21. Napoleon does have standards.


End file.
